Plant
Plant is a location within Breath of Fire III. Story The plant is a farm-like area that grows enhanced crops using Chrysm. It was built by Momo's father, Repsol, but he died before it was completed, at which time it was taken over by Palet. After Palet requested that Momo help with the Plant, she agrees, as Balio & Sunder had blocked the road to Wyndia in their search for the escaped Ryu and Nina. Momo initially thought that Palet wanted help with the machines, but in reality he wanted them to deal with the Mutant that lurked within the Dump. After they take care of it (and add Peco to their ranks), Palet insists on the party staying for a night while he "plans" a way for them to bypass Balio and Sunder. However, in reality, he leads the party right into Sunder's hands, having tipped him off, in order to cover-up any info about the Mutant, hinting that the Mutant wasn't an "accident". After the party breaks up at Angel Tower, Momo returns here with Peco in order to study him and help out. During the Adolescent chapters, upon Nina's suggestion, the party (now including Rei) head to the Plant, as it's been having some trouble lately. Indeed it has, as the machines are breaking down, bad crops are becoming more prominent and dangerous, and Palet has gone missing, leaving Momo to do most of the work. After the full party unites, they find a secret entrance within the boiler, leading to an underground lab. Momo is able to figure out all of the puzzles here, such as working the computers in order to progress further. After obtaining the second password, which happens to be Repsol, she confirms her suspicions that this place was built by her father, prompting her to wonder if her father did things here he was ashamed of. Her suspicious would be confirmed after the party encounters Palet, who was using the machines, chrysm, and sap from Yggdrasil in order to resurrect his dead mother. He also confirms that the mutant creatures, such as the Mutant back in the Dump, were all failed experiments in an attempt to revive his mother. Much to Momo's shock, she learns that this was all her father's idea to revive his dead wife, but quit the project, realizing that there was nothing more unnatural that reviving the dead, instead shifting his efforts to raising enhanced crops. Palet, however, continued the project. The party confronts him and in an attempt to get rid of them, Palet drinks some of Yggdrasil's sap, transforming into Shroom. After Shroom is killed, Momo shuts down the machine, allowing Palet's mother to finally rest in peace. After this, the party leaves the Plant, and was eventually deemed too dangerous by the King of Wyndia, ordering it to be shut down for good. Despite that, the Plant can still be visited at any time after that. Notable Residents *Palet Dragon Genes *Force Gene Enemies *Big Bulb *Fly Man *Giant Roach *Toxic Fly *Zombie Doctor Boss *Huge Slug *Shroom Gallery File:Plant2.png Category:Breath of Fire III Locations Category:Eastern Wyndia Location Category:Breath of Fire III Dungeons